


Not Yours

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 14 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://emynn.livejournal.com/profile">emynn</a>'s prompt of <i>Snarry: thunder, smile, mint</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/gifts).



> Written on 14 May 2006 in response to [emynn](http://emynn.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snarry: thunder, smile, mint_.

Snape growled like thunder as Harry sucked his prick to the root after having rolled a mint around in his mouth all the way to the dungeons. The Potions master's release was soon pouring down his throat in salty pulses, and Harry pulled away with a satisfied smile.

"If your lab work were as accomplished as your sucking, you'd be a master by now."

Harry's eyes widened. "Was that a compliment, sir?" he asked, boldly pushing a finger into Snape's arse.

"No." 

"But—"

"I said _no_ , Potter—now stip off and get on the bed. These 'exercises' are for _my_ benefit."


End file.
